1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for processing materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluidized bed reactors are representative of devices used to perform any number of chemical reactions. Conventionally, fluidized bed reactors include a shell or containment chamber in which a solid granular material (e.g., a catalyst) is deposited. A hot fluid, which can be a fluid, liquid, or mixtures thereof, and which can include entrained particles, is passed through the granular material at a sufficiently high velocity to cause the solids to behave as a fluid.
There is a continuing need for new apparatus and methods for enhancing the fluid and solids interaction in fluidized bed reactors and other situations where fluides and one or more secondary materials are contacted with one another.